


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by drarryiscannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst galore, Drarry, Harry is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Unrequited Draco/Harry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates Harry Potter, right? That's the way it's supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I'm apologizing in advance because when you read the last line OW MY HEART IT STILL HURTS FROM WRITING THIS

The halls are cold, and the heels of Draco's boots make clicking sounds as he walks, rubbing his arms for warmth underneath his black fox fur cloak.

_Click_

__Little white ghosts of his breath dance in front of his face._ _

___Click_ _ _

____He looks down at the chipped stone flooring, shakes his head in disgust at the state of disrepair of the corridor._ _ _ _

____"Are you sure? Oh. Yeah, yeah okay, I'll see you later, night mate."_ _ _ _

____Draco barely catches the end of a conversation softly whispered in the corridor. He sneers, mostly at himself.  
Because he knows that voice anywhere._ _ _ _

____It's Potter._ _ _ _

____Draco pats his fur cloak down, picking off invisible specks of dust and he smooths his trousers out, effectively putting his universe together._ _ _ _

____He is the moon and Potter is the sun._ _ _ _

____It's always been like this; endlessly revolving around one another._ _ _ _

____"Fancy seeing you out so late, Potter." He says clearly._ _ _ _

____Potter jumps a bit at the sound of Draco's voice, then he seems to relax, shoulders dropping and hands opening, from fists, to palms resting at his side._ _ _ _

____"I'm-I just, it's none of your business, Malfoy."_ _ _ _

____You could almost cut your tongue on the way Potter says his name, and Draco flinches._ _ _ _

____Draco frowns and looks at him._ _ _ _

____Green eyes that can shine like stars, eyes that can bite your fingertips into submission, Draco looks away._ _ _ _

____"No need to be so crass Potter, you do know how to hold a decent conversation don't you?"_ _ _ _

____The raven haired boy blushed furiously, and spluttered out a bunch of mangled words Draco couldn't understand._ _ _ _

____"As articulate as ever, I see."_ _ _ _

____Potter visibly tensed at this, his shoulders drawing upwards, and jaw clenching._ _ _ _

____"Why do you care, Malfoy? We aren't _friends _."___ ___

______Draco felt very cold, freezing almost, he crossed his arms and the cold air of the corridor got caught in his lungs._ _ _ ___

______"Who's fault is that?" he whispered quietly._ _ _ ___

______Potter cocked his head to side, clearly confused, and damn it all to hell he looked adorable doing so. Draco played with the rings on his fingers. He wasn't nervous, no, he was just bored, he pretended that his hands weren't cold._ _ _ ___

______Malfoy's weren't allowed the luxury of uncertainty._ _ _ ___

______"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, you're acting like what little brains you've got left have been addled."_ _ _ ___

______With that, he left._ _ _ ___

______It got even colder._ _ _ ___

______Draco rubbed at his eyes, allowing himself a childish luxury of comfort._ _ _ ___

______"I wish I could hate you." he whispered into the dark corridor._ _ _ ___


End file.
